habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Knights of Academia
Message From the Leader Welcome To Our Community of The Great Guild Description The Proud Home of Students to Professors, Entrepreneurs to Employees, Experts in a vast array of fields to those just starting to explore their curiosities, Knights of Academia is better for you being here! Mission Statement We don't care what level you are. We don't care if you're a healer or a warrior, if you are white, brown or purple, We even don't care if you prefer cats over dogs. (okay nevermind that's a deal breaker) What we care about more than anything is that you're dedicated to ascending where you are right now in your life and becoming the best version of yourself through self discipline. We truly we want to practically give you the tools for a complete restructuring of your mind. To give you full control over your mind instead of allowing it to have full control over you and the outcomes of each day. Simple beginnings can lead to a complete transformation into your character for the better. Think of yourself as a company, you have to make the decision to decide to invest in you. We just give you the tools to make that paradigm shift and use Habitica to become assertive people who do the right thing when faced with adversity Our goal is to grow to 1,000 members by mid-2018. We are dedicated to helping each other face reality, sword in hand, and becoming better for it. Habitica is a game, but It can be so much more with the right community and knowledge of how to use the game to make permanent change in your life. All and all we're a group of friends who help motivate each other through the times we need it most and celebrate the small victories as well as the big. Organization Group Leader: @Alex the Great Habitica Knights of Acaedmia is an open guild. Thus, open chat abides by Communirty Guideline. Parties (Clans) Parties are referred to as Clans. They are divided here between full parties and actively recruiting partiies. Party themes are listed next to the party name. Full *The Round Table - Self Discipline *The Gathering *Fellowship of the Ring Open (Recruiting) *<3 + N - Computer Science *The Iron Light *Babylon - Entrepreneurship *Legendary Pixels - Veterans Battling the Toughest Bosses Habitica has to offer (lvl 50+) *Veritas - Acquiring all pets and beasts of Habitica! Clan Leaders Contact a Clan Leader to Join! All are welcome. Clan Leaders will Respond to Messages via DM, Guild Chat, or Recruitment Channel in Discord (fastest results) *The Round Table - @Alex The Great *Babylon - @Brahn *The Gathering - @Ghost *The Iron Light - @Eko *The Fellowship of the Ring - @Zeta *Legendary Pixels - @Tanelf *Veritas - @Gerhard *<3 + N - @CassiusVonthill Discord ] The guild maintains an active Discord server: Learn and Chat About the Arts, Sciences, Studying Hacks, Business, and much more: https://discord.gg/kpQy9a This is a third-party resource that may not always abide by all standard Community Guidelines There are guild-appointed moderators of the Discord server. This moderation should not be confused with a Habitica Moderator. The Library This section of the wiki serves as a clearinghouse for the many links and resources that have been posted or recommended over time. Self-Improvement lectures *Jordan Peterson - "Read and Become Articulate": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkc5Fl0E8uU *"Shift your Perspective": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bg_Q7KYWG1g *Tim Ferris - How To Speed Read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwEquW_Yij0 *Jordan Peterson - How to Build a Backbone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj1iDCIwLq8 *Neil Degrasse Tyson - Formulated Thought is Power!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pbb8evErl34 *Bob Proctor - Rebuild your Self Image: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6ErYA0wENs *Stoicism 101: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9OCA6UFE-0 *Bill Hicks - It's Just a Ride: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Mpl2WPol1o Self-Improvement documents *The Miracle Morning (Summary): https://experiencelife.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/The-Miracle-Morning.pdf *Napoleon Hill - Think & Grow Rich: https://www.ivpp.nl/wp-content/uploads/masterminds.pdf Full audio books in public domain *Plato - The Republic (audiobook): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqGsg01ycpk Eckhart Tolle - *The Power of Now (audiobook): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CXYl_ByNlo&t=7s *Dhama Talks: https://www.dhammatalks.org/mp3_index.html Music for soul and brain *The Sounds of Zelda https://open.spotify.com/user/1127177843/playlist/0S7rNTLFTJvfj9eDcj2ZtN *Binaural Beats (powerful tool for meditation and more) *Alpha (Meditation): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cHjaJRl1Qo Languages *Learn Latin! (completely free): http://www.languagetutorial.org/learn-latin/ Guild member businesses or projects *"Caboose Spice & Company" - www.caboose-spices.com *Tydana: Tie Dye Clothing - Facebook.com/tydanacompany *Eclasstic.com *facebook.com/JustBelieveCreations Roll of Quotes The inspirational quote of day was started by user Smile :). Favorites can be collected here. *First filler *Second filler Cited Works and Documentation 1 Discord. "Our Logo". Available at https://discordapp.com/branding. Retrieved Jan 12 2018. Category:Underconstruction Category:Guilds